Fuck It I Don't Want You Back
by mzhollywood100
Summary: When Bella cheats on Edward, who else is there to help mend his wounds? Eamon! this is my first songfic and i hope you guys enjoy! Rated M for strong language, and some slight dark themes!


_**A/N: HELLLLLLOOOOO OUT THERE! Yeah, I see you. Lol. This is my first song-fic and I'm pretty proud of myself. This is not a personal experience, and I hope no one has to deal with this issue of these damn CHEATERCHEATERS! Lol gotta love NeverShoutNever! So with all of that being said…ON WITH THE SHOW!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Stephanie Meyer holds that honor. And Eamon owns the other rights… so what exactly is mine….? Lol NEVERMIND! **_

_**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE AHEAD… DON'T LIKE IT ….MOVE ON!**_

_**I Don't Want You Back **_

_Whoa oh oh Ooh hoohNo No No_

**As I was going through my play list, I heard this beat and thought how appropriate to the mood I'm in… nice. I listened as Eamon vocalized his problems. If I ever meet him, I just want to shake his hand, and say, "I know bro, I know."**_See, I don't know why I liked you so muchI gave you all of my trust._

**I know why I liked you. You are a mystery to me. I cant get inside your head, like I can everyone else's. It intrigued me. You made me chase you, something I never do…**

_I told you, I loved you, now that's all down the drainYa put me through pain, I wanna let you know how I feel_

**Yeah. I told you I loved you. Biggest mistake of my life. You just looked at me, and smiled and then walked away, like I had just said, "Nice necklace." You should already know how I feel, with your cheating ass. As soon as things got rough because I want to go to UDUB and you want to go to Tennessee State, somewhere across the states, you ran. You left me. For him! Of all people? The **_**dog**_**? At this part of the song it was like Eamon said, "Sing with me." and that I did, my friends.**_"Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit now!Fuck the presents, might as well throw 'em out._

**The promise ring.**_Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack._

**For every time I had her in my arms, thinking that she was the "one". **_Fuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back!"_

**Cheating bitch.**_Fuck what I said, it don't mean shit the presents might as well throw 'em all those kisses they didn't mean you, you hoe, I don't want you back!"_

**The angry tears falling free from my eyes, making a wet trail into my hairline, as I'm looking up at a blank ceiling. **_You thought, you couldKeep this shit from me, yeahYa burnt bitch, I heard the story._

**Yeah. I heard it all right. **

**(flashback)**

**Just another random day. Going to school attempting to block out all the thoughts, and fake gossip. Until I heard, "Yeah, Bella is a trooper, she rode that pony all night, and then some!" "Yeah I heard she was a good lay!" " I wonder what happened between her and Edward?" " I don't know, but what ever Jacob got, I want some too!" they went to high five each other but I was there breaking his arm before he even had a chance…**

**(end flashback)**

**It all happened just that fast. Went to her house she admitted she cheated and ever since, I have had my turned off. I don't want to talk to anybody. **

_Ya played me, ya even gave him head._

**Hmmm? I wonder…?**_Now ya' askin' for me back._

**Of course she is. Phone was ringing as soon as I pulled away from her house! **

_Ya just another act, look elsewhere'Cuz ya done with me!_

**I'm so done with you! My heart is done breaking and re-breaking!**_Fuck what I said it don't mean shit nowFuck the presents might as well throw 'em outFuck all those kisses they didn't mean jackFuck you, you hoe, I don't want you back._

**Just fuck it all dammit! **_Fuck what I said it don't mean shit nowFuck the presents might as well throw 'em outFuck all those kisses they didn't mean jackFuck you, you hoe, I don't want you backOh ohUh huh yeah_

**Tired.**_Oh ohUh huh yeah_

**So tired. **_Oh ohUh huh yeah_

**Tired of all these lies, she told me.**_Oh ohUh huh yeah_

**She played me like, I do my piano. **_Ya questioned, did I care_

**Easy… not just no, but HELL NO! At least that's what I'm trying to tell my heart. **_You could ask anyone, I even said Ya were my great one_

**At one point in time, you were my everything. Another tear falls silently. **_Now its, over,_

**Thank god!**

_but I do admit I'm sad._

**I wish I wasn't…**_It hurts real bad, _

**I wish it didn't…**

_I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe._

**Yeah that you were, you little bitch!**_Fuck what I said it dont mean shit nowFuck the presents might as well throw em outFuck all those kisses they didn't mean jackFuck you, you hoe, I dont want you backOh ohUh huh yeahOh ohUh huh yeahOh ohUh huh yeahOh ohUh huh yeah_

**I'm so done. As the song fades out of my speakers. I wipe the tracks off my face. I'm done crying. This girl destroyed me, without a second glance. Now all I want to do is forget… **

**END!**

**A/N:…..OK…so… how was that? Leave me some love, and I might post some more random things swimming through my head… I might do another song-fic… it might be Bella next… only time will tell I guess… ADIOS!**

**~~ :)  
**


End file.
